


Hot for Professor

by Hhisim828



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhisim828/pseuds/Hhisim828
Summary: Tony receives a surprising naughty text from a studentBased on a Tumblr post.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Hot for Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post from Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/thatrandomsomnia/627611321364594688
> 
> Changed chem to physics professor  
> Probably a one shot, but I could maybe be convinced to write more? If you want?

Tony unlocked his phone, not paying much attention to the unknown number that had texted him. He’d told his students texting was typically the quickest way to reach him.  
“Is it hard?” the text read. Tony raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
“Is what hard?” He replied.  
After a minute his phone chimed twice in a row. “Your dick. For me.”  
Tony’s mouth dropped open at the text, then widened further as a picture popped up under the messages. Creamy thighs, barely covered by a light grey sweater. A pale hand tugging the sweater down to cover the person’s crotch. Tony swears he recognizes that sweater from somewhere.  
Shaking his head quickly to clear his rather impure thoughts, ignoring the tightening in his pants, he fired back two texts. “Excuse me?! Who’s this?”  
It was a full 5 minutes before he finally got an answer. “OH SHIT I’M SO SORRY MR STARK!! MY FRIEND IS DRUNK AND STOLE MY PHONE!”  
So it was a student. Tony fired up his laptop and started searching through his class lists. He had every student’s email and phone number, in case he needed to get ahold of them. He checked the number on his phone against the class lists. After long last, he finally found it. A student in his advanced physics class. Peter Benjamin Parker.  
He smirked to himself, and texted a reply. “We will discuss this after class tomorrow, Mr. Parker.”

Across campus, Peter was staring at his phone in horrified disbelief. Peter had jokingly saved Mr. Stark’s number as “Hot Physics Professor” in his phone, and had been gushing about how attractive the teacher was to his friends, the alcohol loosening his lips. MJ had promptly stolen his phone and texted his professor a dirty picture Peter had taken of himself as a joke the other night.  
“How…why….WHY MJ?!” Peter stuttered and continued to stare down at his phone.  
MJ just smirked and shrugged, taking another sip of her hard cider. “Seemed like a good idea at the time, I guess.”  
Peter just groaned and face planted into his futon. He was screwed.

Tony tried to keep his mind on task during class, reciting the lecture for the second time that day. He was doing his best to not stare at Peter, who was sitting in the seat closest to the door, all the way in the back, pointedly staring at his notebook.  
“Alright, that’s it for today. Read chapters 5 and 6, homework is posted online. Due in two weeks. You’re free, get out of here.” The students started packing up and making their way out of the lecture hall. Tony saw Peter stand up and shove his books away, attempting to leave as fast as possible. “Mr. Parker. We still have a matter to discuss, if you could come here?” Tony saw Peter tense up, and then saw his shoulders sag in defeat. He slowly trudged down the steps, staring at his sneakers. He stopped in front of Tony’s desk, fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater. THE sweater, Tony noted with a smirk. He gestured for Peter to follow him, and led the younger man into his office. He closed the door behind them, and then sat on the edge of his desk, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“So. Anything you wanna say?” Tony stared at the young man in front of him.  
Peter looked up and stared into the older man’s eyes and started rambling. “Mr. Stark, I-I’m so, so, sorry! We were in my apartment and we had been drinking and I ended up telling them how hot you were and then MJ stole my phone and I didn’t know what she was gonna do, and then when she finally gave it back to me I saw what she had sent you and I just—I’m so sorry, sir!”  
Tony stared at Peter for a moment, then let his mouth quirk upwards. “So I’m hot, huh?”  
Peter’s pale cheeks rapidly reddened. “Oh shit, I didn’t mean to—I mean, you are hot—but I shouldn’t have said—Fuck me…” He let his head fall into his hands with a groan.  
Tony stood up and stepped towards Peter, hooking a finger under his chin and tilting his face back up. “Oh, that’s my plan, Mr. Parker.”


End file.
